The Crippled God/Chapter 24
Adjunct Tavore, Banaschar and Fiddler make a short excursion to a hill. At the top Tavore thrusts her otataral sword into the ground. Banaschar suggests that D'rek could encircle the hill to help with its defence. They return to the Bonehunter army, then Fiddler takes the Marines and Heavies back to the hill. Tavore leads the Bonehunter Regular troops westward. There are three Forkrul Assail Pures in charge of the approaching Kolansii troops. Aware of Fiddler's small force and of Ganoes Paran's host in the north, they split their army into three: the largest will attack the Bonehunter Regulars, the others Fiddler and Ganoes, all with overwhelming force. Silchas Ruin and Tulas Shorn are flying towards the other Eleint. Silchas's Hust sword is restless; he lands and draws it. Three chains appear from the sword, anchored in the ground; from the earth at the end of each emerges an ancient Eleint: Eloth, Ampelas and Kalse. As they fly off they pass over Telorast and Curdle who also veer and join them to form a seven-dragon Storm, which attacks those attacking Korabas. The Great Ravens are now flying with the Shi'Gal Assassin carrying the Crippled God's heart. The Ravens reach the marines' hill; each plunges down next to the otataral sword and is changed, gradually forming the figure of a deformed man chained to the ground: the Crippled God. There is a hole in his chest; in it Gu'Rull places the heart. Sister Calm reaches Icarium at the same time as Mappo Runt. They fight and Calm kills Mappo. She is then herself killed by Ublala Pung. The Kolansii army engages the Bonehunter Regulars and their Khundryl and T'lan Imass allies. The Imass attack one of the Pures, wounding her as she destroys them. The other Pure advances on Tavore, using his Voice to attack her. Badalle summons the Shards, remnants of the Forkrul Assail god; they appear and devour him. The remaining Pure is about to fight the last T'lan Imass. She steps over the mortally-wounded Warleader Gall; he rises behind her and thrusts a sword through her spine. The T'lan Imass then finally kills her. Despite the loss of their leaders, the Kolansii are winning easily against the outnumbered Bonehunters, only a few hundred of whom remain. Then Ganoes Paran's army appears and turns the battle. The other Kolansii army has surrounded the hill where the marines and heavies protect the Crippled God. They attack repeatedly; each time they are repelled by the defenders helped by their alchemical munitions. Eventually only a handful of defenders remain. The Kolansii are about to attack for the last time when Quick Ben and Kalam Mekhar arrive and kill the Pure and Watered leaders. The Otataral dragon reaches the hill, fleeing the other Eleint. Her arrival breaks the Crippled God's chains. Fiddler urges him to bind Korabas; it's the only way the dragon will be permitted to live. With the help of K'rul and Mael, and by means of Heboric's ghost hands, one jade and one otataral, the Crippled God succeeds in chaining Korabas; the remaining Eleint disperse. He is then released from his crippled body by Cotillion. Icarium, unbound by the death of Sister Calm, is again amnesiac. He buries Mappo Runt, whose name he has forgotten, and wanders off; this time accompanied by Ublala Pung and Ralata. 24